Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver is Jade West's ex-boyfriend and is close friends of the rest of the crew. Because of his talents and good looks, he is popular with girls at Hollywood Arts. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Appearance He is very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls, such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn; the female ambulance driver in Jade Dumps Beck; Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, the 2 obnoxious girls who flirted and tried to get his attention in Freak the Freak Out; a group of cheerleaders; an intern from the reality TV production company in The Wood; 2 of Yerbanian girls in Locked Up; and some girls in Driving Tori Crazy, who asked him to get a ride to school, and it is possible that they aren't students at Hollywood Arts. As seen in A Film by Dale Squires, when he says he will be able to get some cheerleaders to come over and talk to Robbie, he seems to be aware of the effect his looks have on the opposite sex. However, Beck stays pretty modest about this and it seems that he only takes advantage of his appearance to make Jade jealous. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features, as mentioned in Freak the Freak Out, Locked Up, and Helen Back Again. Jade even mentioned on TheSlap that she would be taking his gel and other products with her on a trip that weekend so that he "wouldn't look good while she was gone". Personality & Skills Beck is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Robbie's car in A Film by Dale Squires, helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha in Ice Cream for Ke$ha and when he did a stunt for Tori in Beck Falls for Tori. Although Beck is probably the most normal of all the characters, he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets". He takes acting very seriously, and believes that acting is really about 'not acting at all, but letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments...' (The Wood). Another thing that indicates his quiet, independent personality is the fact that he lives by himself in an RV, instead of with his parents. Not much is known about his family or history. Beck is a very talented and highly respected actor at Hollywood Arts. Although it has been shown that he can play the guitar, sing, and dance, he seems to be much more focused on acting than music. He got second place in the method acting challenge and can also speak in different accents very well. Beck seems to take charge a lot, such as when he ripped up Cat's copy of the Sky Store catalog in Robarazzi and gave Jade a time out in the episode, Beggin' on Your Knees. In Locked Up!, he was the one to hold the door open for everyone and guide them to the truck to escape, and in the episode Helen Back Again he was the one to take charge and tell Helen that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts. He also seems to be quite protective of the gang, especially with Jade. One example of this is when he grabs Tori and Jade's hands in The Breakfast Bunch so they won't slip. He sometimes calls his friends, including Jade, "you kids", showing that he is often the leader. He claims that he isn't afraid of anything, and usually stays calm in even the worst situations. 'Tori Vega' '(2010-present: Close Friend, Possible Crush) ' ' Tori and Beck are close friends. Tori respects Beck and Jade's relationship despite kissing him in the Pilot to get back at Jade. They seem to be the most normal ones out of all the characters (including Andre). In Beck's Big Break it is shown that Tori cares for him, and he is very thankful of her for getting his movie part back. And in Beck Falls for Tori vice versa. Beck stands up for Tori, like in Helen Back Again. They often have each others backs. For example, in The Gorilla Club Beck was very caring and protective of her and gave her advice on how to take risks as an actor and helped her with her audition for a movie for 3 nights. Also in the episode Driving Tori Crazy Beck drove Tori to school when she couldn't stand being in the same car as Trina for 40 minutes since they we're filiming a movie on her street. (See: Bori) Category:Males Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters